


Słoń w pokoju

by Loreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, S11E13, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreen/pseuds/Loreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean staje oko w oko ze swoim najgłębszym pragnieniem. A teraz musi ponieść tego konsekwencje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Słoń w pokoju

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirlena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirlena/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Loreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreen/pseuds/Loreen) in the [prompty_polska](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/prompty_polska) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Fandom Supernatural na podstawie 13 odcinka 11 sezonu ''Love hurts''.
> 
> ''W momencie kiedy Dean zostaje zarażony klątwą poprzez pocałunek, jego śladem podąża uosobienie jego najskrytszego pragnienia.''
> 
>  Odpisałam na własnego prompt'a D: Betowała cudowna McDanno_Rulz

Po zakończonej sprawie i pochowaniu ciała Sonji wrócili do motelu, by spakować swoje rzeczy. Przez całą drogę nie odzywali się do siebie, ciszę między nimi wypełniała muzyka płynąca z radia. Dean kątem oka widział, jak Sam patrzy na niego wyczekująco, jakby spodziewał się, że jego brat zacznie się mu zwierzać, czy coś. Dean był pewien, że Sam już wiedział, albo przynajmniej domyślał się, co wydarzyło się w piwnicy. Nie był jednak na tyle szalony, by zdradzić, czyją postać przyjęła Qareen. Zacisnął mocniej palce na kierownicy, kiedy wspomnienia spotkania z jego najgłębszym pragnieniem stanęły mu przed oczami.  
  
_Odwrócił się na dźwięk odsuwanych zasłon. Poczuł, jak jego ciało sztywnieje ze strachu, gdy dotarło do niego, że to, co tak usilnie próbował wyrzucić ze swojej świadomości, właśnie się potwierdziło i stało naprzeciw niego._  
  
_— Rozumiem, Dean._  
  
_— Naprawdę? — zapytał, nie mogąc ruszyć się z miejsca._  
  
_— Tęsknota w twoim sercu… ja też ją czuję. — Powoli zbliżał się do niego, omijając dzielący ich stół. Dean cofał się z każdym jego krokiem, omiatając wzrokiem piwnicę i szukając czegoś, czym mógłby się bronić. Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia znajdował się nóż wbity w drewniany stelaż._  
  
_— To wzruszające… biorąc pod uwagę, że go nie masz. Qareen._  
  
_— To, kim jestem, nie ma znaczenia. Ważniejsze jest to, kim ty jesteś?_  
  
_— Jak to: ‘’kim jestem’’? — Dzielił ich tylko drewniany stół, który próbował obejść, by dostać się do noża. Uciekł wzrokiem w bok, by nie musieć patrzeć na coś, co starał się ukryć głęboko w swoim sercu. Czuł się bezbronny, nagi._  
  
_— Jesteś zagadką. Widzę wnętrze twojego serca. Czuję miłość, którą ty czujesz, poza tym że… jest ona okryta wstydem i poczuciem winy. A jeśli chodzi o to… — Qareen położyła dłoń na biodrze i ścisnęła je lekko. — Nie potrafisz się przemóc. Więc po co z tym walczyć? — Sunął dłonią wzdłuż talii i żeber, zatrzymując się na silnym ramieniu. — Po prostu się temu poddaj._  
  
_— Dobrze. Tak. Wiesz co? Masz rację. Mam słabość do prawdziwego Sama. Ale ty jesteś tylko słabą podróbą._  
  
Odtwarzał tę scenę w myślach, zastanawiając się, jakby to było chociaż przez chwilę poczuć usta Sama na swoich własnych. Nawet jeśli chwilę później skończyłby z dziurą w klatce piersiowej. Jak bardzo popieprzony był? Pragnąć swojego brata w ten sposób…  
  
_— Nie potrafisz się przemóc._  
  
Słowa Qareen odbijały się echem w jego głowie. Uczucia, które do tej pory były schowane głęboko w nim, teraz zostały wystawione na światło dzienne. Stały się faktem.  
  
Chodził po pokoju, zgarniając swoje rzeczy i wpychając je niedbale do torby, zbyt zajęty swoimi myślami by zauważyć, że jego brat przestał się pakować. Zamiast tego stał przy łóżku, obserwując, jak Dean miota się po całym pokoju. Był spięty i zamknięty w sobie, od kiedy wyszli z pracowni Sonji. Sam domyślał się, że spotkał się z Qareen i że postać, jaką przyjęła, bardzo go zdenerwowała. Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, jakim sposobem wyciągnąć z niego informacje. Był pewien, że Dean nie powie mu prawdy dobrowolnie.  
  
— Dean! — zawołał Sam. Dopiero za drugim razem zareagował. Zatrzymał się przy blacie kuchennym, w jednej ręce ściskając swoją torbę, a drugą próbując upchać do środka dziennik ojca.  
  
— O co chodzi?  
  
— To ja powinienem zapytać, o co chodzi. Stary, ty warczysz. — Sam czuł, jak frustracja bije falami od jego brata. Napięte, wyprostowane ramiona, sztywne kroki i zaciśnięte usta.  
  
— Co? Ja wcale nie warczę — sprzeciwił się Dean, wpatrując się uporczywie w torbę, jakby chciał siłą woli sprawić, żeby się zapięła. Czuł, jak jego żołądek zaciska się z nerwów. Modlił się w duchu, żeby Sam nie wyciągał na wierzch tego, co tak usilnie próbował ukryć.  
  
— Oczywiście, że tak. I nawet nie jesteś tego świadomy. Miotasz się po całym pokoju jak wielka fala niezadowolenia i złości.  
  
— Nic mi nie jest, Sam. Po prostu mam wiele na głowie. Musimy powstrzymać Ciemność, pamiętasz?  
  
Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie odzywał. Dean wrócił do szarpania się z torbą, która wreszcie uległa i dała się zapiąć, udając, że nie widzi, jak Sam ostentacyjnie się w niego wgapia. Ignorowanie ‘’słonia w pokoju’’ miał opanowane do perfekcji.  
  
— Więc nadal będziesz mnie trzymał w napięciu? — zapytał Sam, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
  
— W jakiej sprawie?  
  
— Kto to był? Bach czy Simpson? — Dean w końcu odwrócił się do niego, rozpoznając determinację w tym, jak trzymał prosto głowę, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, patrząc prawie wyzywająco.  
  
— Żadna z nich. — odchrząknął, czując, jak jego gardło się zaciska. Jego brat znał go najlepiej na świecie, więc okłamanie go mogło okazać się czymś niemożliwym do osiągnięcia. Dean wiedział, że albo przekona brata, żeby dał mu święty spokój, albo czekają ich ciche dni, a Sam będzie mu rzucał co chwilę suczy wyraz twarzy. — To była Amara.  
  
— Amara — powtórzył powoli Sam. Dean odwrócił się do niego plecami, bojąc się, że na jego twarzy było zbyt wiele emocji. Gdyby teraz na niego spojrzał, zobaczyłby, jak brwi Sama prawie znikają za linią jego włosów.  
  
— Tak, Amara. Wygląda na to, że naprawdę dzielę z nią jakąś więź — powiedział stojącej na blacie puszce po zupie. — Nie mam pojęcia, co mam zrobić. Wiem, że nie powinienem tego czuć, ale te uczucia… one są we mnie. A ja nie potrafię z nimi walczyć. — Czuł, jak coś zaciska się wokół jego serca, bo choć Dean mówił o Amarze, tak naprawdę myślał o kimś zupełnie innym. O kimś, kto właśnie stanął za jego plecami. Wzdrygnął się i zesztywniał, słysząc szept tuż przy uchu.  
  
— Nie wierzę ci.  
  
Stał tam, nie mogąc się ruszyć, starając się wyrównać oddech. W co Sam pogrywał?  
  
— Sam?  
  
— Nie wierzę ci — powtórzył. — Myślę, że to nie Amarę widziałeś. To nie ona jest twoim najgłębszym pragnieniem. — Mimowolnie wciągnął do płuc powietrze, czując, jak zapach jego brata wypełnia przestrzeń wokół niego. Rozpoznałby go wszędzie; mieszanka odżywki do włosów, taniej wody po goleniu i flanelowej koszuli nagrzanej od ciepłego ciała. Ten zapach zawsze kojarzył mu się z domem. Zadrżał, gdy poczuł delikatny dotyk ust na swoim uchu. Subtelny, możliwe, że nawet by go nie zauważył, gdyby jego ciało nie zamieniło się w jeden wielki nerw.  
  
Cała ta sytuacja była wręcz absurdalna i napawała go niepokojem.  
  
— Christo — wyszeptał, odruchowo zastanawiając się, gdzie położył wodę święconą. Sam zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem.  
  
— Nie jestem opętany, Dean. — Mógł wręcz _poczuć_ jego uśmiech.  
  
— Co robisz? — Dean był zmieszany. Z jednej strony nie miał pojęcia, czego właśnie był świadkiem, a z drugiej był świadom, że jego spodnie nagle zrobiły się przyciasne.  
  
— Staram się udowodnić ci, że kłamiesz. — Sam położył swoje wielkie dłonie na biodrach Deana i przysunął go do siebie. Stykali się teraz na całej długości ciała, więc Dean był całkiem świadomy faktu, że jego brat jest równie podniecony co on. Jego serce tłukło się o żebra, prawie czuł je w gardle. Zamknął oczy, zastanawiając się, jak musi to wyglądać z boku. Górujący nad nim Sam, trzymający go w miejscu, choć nawet nie używał do tego siły. Szepczący do jego ucha jakieś teorie spiskowe. I on, stojący w miejscu, niezdolny do ruchu, z rozszerzonymi źrenicami i rozchylonymi ustami. Jeśli ktoś w tym momencie wpadłby do ich pokoju, zapewne stwierdziłby, że Sam próbuje go zahipnotyzować. Albo, że to jakaś gra wstępna.  
  
— Widzisz, Dean. Znam cię jak nikt inny na świecie i doskonale wiem, jak się zachowujesz, kiedy panicznie próbujesz coś ukryć. Wiem też, jak wyglądasz, kiedy jesteś beznadziejnie podniecony. — To totalnie gra wstępna. Dean zaczął się zastanawiać, kiedy wstrzymał oddech. To mogło mieć coś wspólnego z ręką Sama, która teraz powoli sunęła po jego brzuchu, zahaczając o pasek spodni. Jego biodra odruchowo szarpnęły się do przodu.  
  
— Myślisz, że nie wiem, dlaczego zacząłeś uciekać spojrzeniem, kiedy się przebieram? Albo chodzić pod prysznic po tym, jak się przytulamy? A dzisiaj… tylko to potwierdziłeś. Nie byłeś w stanie spojrzeć mi w oczy i od razu przyznałeś się, że pociąga cię Amara. Starałeś się odwrócić moją uwagę. A ja wiem, że ty nigdy nie przyznałbyś się do czegoś takiego, dobrowolnie, gdyby to było prawdą. — Sam mruczał słowa wprost do jego ucha, owiewając jego policzek ciepłym oddechem. Dean nie był w stanie wydusić słowa. Nagle będąc świadomym każdej części swojego ciała, sięgnął dłonią do Sama, sunąc opuszkami po jego skórze. Przez sekundę miał wrażenie, że dotyka ostrych igieł.  
  
— A więc, Dean. Powiesz mi, czyją postać przyjęła Qareen? —  Poczuł dotyk na wpół rozchylonych ust na swojej szyi. Odchylił z jękiem głowę, dając mu lepszy dostęp. — Albo może… pokaż mi. — Ostatnie słowo było wręcz ponaglające.  
  
— Sammy… — Powieki miał mocno zaciśnięte. Nie chciał otworzyć oczu, bojąc się, że to wszystko to tylko wyjątkowo mokry sen albo cholerna halucynacja. Przycisnął tyłek do bioder Sama, wyrywając z niego jęk.  
  
— Pokaż mi, Dean.  
  
I nagle był pełen swojego brata. Obejmując go ramionami i wpijając się w jego usta z głodem, który rósł w nim z dnia na dzień. Sam zsunął dłonie na jego tyłek, łapiąc go za pośladki i przyciskając do siebie, wyrywając z nich westchnienie. Podniecenie rosło między nimi, sprawiając, że pragnęli więcej i chciwiej. Dean przesunął językiem po jego dolnej wardze, torując sobie drogę do gorących ust i zaciskając dłoń na karku brata. Po chwili ich języki ocierały się o siebie, próbując dostać się głębiej i bardziej. Całowali się długo, aż obaj skończyli zdyszani i niesamowicie twardzi. Dean przerwał pocałunek i oparł głowę o czoło Sama. Starał się odzyskać resztki samokontroli z umysłem zasnutym mgłą podniecenia i z sączącą się erekcją w spodniach.  
  
— Sam. — Odchrząknął, słysząc, jak bardzo zachrypnięty ma głos.  
  
— Dean. — Spojrzał w oczy Sama. Jego źrenice były wielkie jak spodki, pochłaniając niemal zupełnie kolor tęczówek. — Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego przerwałeś ten niesamowicie gorący pocałunek, ale mam nadzieję, że to coś ważnego. — Jego głos był niski z podniecenia.  
  
— Nie możemy…  
  
— Jeśli zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, że nie możemy być kimś więcej niż braćmi, przysięgam, że pożałujesz tych słów — warknął Sam.  
  
— Sammy, nie rozumiesz, to nie jest normalne…  
  
Sam objął jego twarz dłońmi i pocałował go krótko. — Powiedz mi, ile rzeczy w naszym życiu jest lub było normalne? Straciliśmy prawie wszystkich, których kochaliśmy. Jesteśmy sami. Proszę, Dean, nie odbieraj nam tego tylko dlatego, że według innych to jest nienormalne. — Dean sięgnął do twarzy brata, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku. Widział rosnący strach i smutek w jego oczach.  
  
— Nie powinienem pozwolić, abyś kiedykolwiek to we mnie zobaczył.  
  
— Dean… nawet jeśli udałoby ci się ukryć to, że mnie pragniesz, a wiem, że tak jest, już nie możesz powiedzieć, że nie, to ty zobaczyłbyś dokładnie to samo we mnie. Pragnę cię od momentu, kiedy zrozumiałem, że robię się twardy za każdym razem, kiedy widzę twoje nagie ciało albo czuję twój zapach. Proszę Dean, pomyśl. Ludzie mordują, kradną i nienawidzą się nawzajem, każdego dnia. Uważasz, że miłość, jaką dzielimy, to grzech? Że to coś złego? — Gdy w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, Dean bezwiednie zagarnął go do uścisku, jednym ramieniem obejmując go w talii, a wolną dłoń wplątując w jego włosy. — Nie wierzę, że to coś złego — wydusił Sam w jego ramię.  
  
Stali tak przez chwilę, aż Sam odzyskał kontrolę nad swoim oddechem i mocniej wtulił się w brata.  
  
— Qareen przyjęła twoją postać.  
  
— Co?  
  
— Chciałeś, żebym ci powiedział, czyją postać przybrała — uśmiechnął się Dean. — Jak tylko na nią spojrzałem, od razu wiedziałem, że to nie prawdziwy ty. Najpierw spanikowałem, byłem pewien, że nie ma dla mnie ratunku. Że zostałem sam z pragnieniem, które nigdy się nie spełni. A potem, Boże, wybacz mi Sam, przez sekundę miałem ochotę jej ulec, kiedy mówiła, że mogę się temu poddać. Chciałem chociaż na chwilę poczuć, jak to jest mieć pod sobą twoje usta. — Zagryzł wargi, patrząc na brata.  
  
W odpowiedzi Sam uśmiechnął się i pocałował go mocno. — Jestem bardziej niż chętny pokazać ci, jak to jest mieć moje usta. I nie tylko. — Sam uśmiechnął się chytrze, a Dean poczuł, jak jego penis drga z zainteresowaniem, gdy przed oczami stanęły mu te wszystkie fantazje, które kolekcjonował przez lata.  
  
Ostatecznie przedłużyli rezerwację na kolejne dwie noce.


End file.
